Equestrian Girls: the new Order
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Equestrian Girls AU! What if B.J. Blazkowicz had a grandson? What if he was at Canterlot High when Twilight first showed up? What if there was a REAL threat behind the scenes that the 'magic' if Friendship was useless against?


**Equestrian Girls: the new Order **

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

**ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

**SUMMARY:**  
**On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

**The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

In the auditorium, the lights dim and the old-timey film projector starts to go to work-

**CONSEQUENCES!**

**From the fires of the first great war, rose a far more formidable adversary...**

**Taking advantage of the broken, the disenfranchised, one Darthenius Snooke Rose to power in Germaney. **

**In a single night and day his revolution brought down the old government and from the ruble...rose his order...the NEW ORDER...**

**GENOCIDE!**

**The New Order ideology endorsed 'survival of the fittest'. Everyone that didn't fall in line with this or was deemed 'unfit' was sent to concentration camps to be made as slaves, tortured, experimented or murdered in mass!**

**WOLF IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING!**

**While these horrible atrocities were being committed, the world was dazzled by the newly dubbed 'Supreme leader' Snooke.**

**The world couldn't see him as the monster he was, only a visionary who was helping Germaney get back on it's feet after the war...**

**He was heralded as 'man of the year', his groundbreaking economic and cultural reforms landed Germaney as the host of the prestigious Neighlympic games. Not once, but TWICE!**

**The greatest highlight was when New Order scientific innovation- among other things -landed a woman on the moon in 1936.**

**Such popularity paved the way for-**

**APPEASEMENT GONE MAD!**

**1938; the New Order made more and more aggressive territorial demands, threatening war if denied.**

**The current Prime Minister of Great Bitania; Nevile Chambermare. Gave into these demands to prevent conflict!**

**NEW LEADERSHIP!**

**THE ROAD TO THE WAR!**

**After a vote of no confidence, ChamberMare was replaced as Prime Minister by local 'Warhorse' Winston Churchill!**

**Who flat out refused anymore demands of territory made by the New Order!**

**Non-aggression made in secret between New Order and leader of Stalliongrad; Joseph Stallion!**

**THE WAR BEGINS!**

**September 1, 1939! Ponland is jointly invaded by the New Order and Stalliongrad!**

**Prance and Great Bitania declare war!**

**Prance is quickly overrun and conquered!**

**Great Bitania holds on by skin of their teeth!**

**STALLIONGRAD WINTER!**

**Meanwhile, Stalliongrad experiences worse winter in history! -300 degrees below zero! 1/3rd of entire Stalliongrad population dies!**

**Murderous winter baffles historical meteorologists to this day!**

**BETRAYAL!**

**1941: the New order ignores non-aggression pact to joint invade Stalliongrad with Japony allies!**

**Between winter losses, recent political purges of competent commanders, and two-pronged assault nature of the invasion Staliongrad is forced on the defensive!**

**TRAGEDY!**

**Pearl Harbor bombed! USA enters war!**

**Things look bad for Japonies, but-**

**IT'S A TRAP!**

**The New Order Deliberately sacrifices Japony forces to divert attention away from America!**

** Kamikaze Amerikabombers bitzkrieg and destroy numerous major US cities!  
**

**Also shoot V-8 trans-pacific rockets from secret Asian bunkers to decimate US pacific fleet! **

**Crippling losses of US industry and ships brings battle of midway to stalemate!**

**THE WAR TURNS!**

**Devastating losses at Stalingrad capital Marescow put New Order forces in retreat!**

**Supreme Leader Snooke Assassinated! New Order higher Echelons thrown into chaos! Germaney troops demoralized!**

**Secret Mareishima New Order atomic weapon facility has catastrophic meltdown! Mareishima and Emperor destroyed! Japony surrenders!**

**D-Day landing successful! New Order forces caught off guard and wiped out! Prance liberated!**

**Germaney capital of Braylin and majority of New Order forces blow themselves in a mass-suicide bombing!**

**US TRIUMPHANT!**

**BUT WE MUST REMAIN VIGILANT!**

**Evidence come to light that New Order War criminals might be in hiding!**

**It is every patriotic US citizens duty to stay alert and vigilant!**

**Lest the evil of the New Order rise again!**

B.J.J(Junior). Blazkowicz took a deep breath to calm himself, as the film projector ran out of film. He turned to the audience, "Alright people! New Order hunters like me and my family have caught dozens of WW2 war criminals! But we can't do it alone! We need your support to bring these monsters to judgement! Sign up to be apart of the New Order hunters club or just put money in the jar! Every dollar you give is one more dollar toward putting the new order ideology down for good! NOW WHO'S WITH ME!?"

He waited for some- ANY enthusiasm...and as always he was disappointed...

Sure enough, there was only 6 or 7 high-schoolers in the stands all of them bored, asleep, or fiddling with their phone.

One of them raises their hand, "Right, that's great...the flyer said you'd be handing out snacks afterward?" Asked the kid clearly uninterested in anything else...

B.J.J. snarled, everytime this happened! Worse, if he didn't offer free snacks, no one would show up at all!

"I can't believe you people! How can you not care about stopping the monsters behind histories most bloodiest conflict!"

"Look man, I'm sure it would've sucked to by alive back then. And I feel bad about all the people who lost their lives...but what can you do about it? That all happened before I was even born! I got a life to live!"

"Yeah what he said. Besides, Even if any of those jerks are still alive. They're like... what? 100 years old by now? What are they gonna do, gross us out with their dentures? If you catch them, great. But...I just don't see how a couple of my hard-earned dollars are going to help society in a meaningful way one way or the other at this point..."

Another pitched up, "Besides everyone knows that the 'new order's' threat was all just propaganda anyway, I mean those whackjobs ended up blowing themselves up in the end."

"And concentration camps? Mass-genocide? Human experimentation? Come on, that was just enemy propaganda! There was no real proof they ever actually did any of that! No one's that evil!"

"There's no proof because it all got blown up along with Brayline!" Snapped an increasingly irritated B.J.J. He was tempted to say more, more about his grandfather...but he knew he couldn't. the U.S. Government had a strict gag clause on his family...

"How convientiet." Said a girl sarcastically, "So about those snacks..."

B.J.J. had to resist the urge to jump down form the stage and smash their faces in... "Look! Whether you believe in The New Order's war crimes isn't important! What is important is that this is part of our heritage! Our legacy! More importantly if don't learn from the past, how can we avoid such mistakes in the future?! One Madmen used fear, bitterness and patriotism to turn a nation of poets and philosophers into one of the most horrific military juggernauts of our age! If it happened there, it could happen anywhere! We need to be vigilant for-

Suddenly there was a cough, he looked behind and saw Vice Principal Luna. "I apologize for interrupting, but you only reserved this auditorium for an hour and we need to get ready for the friendship laser tag-

"FRIENDSHIP LASER TAG!?" Exclaimed everyone in the audience and they excitedly ran off to get ready...and took the box of doughnuts with them.

B.J.J. sighed in defeat, he looked in the donation jar...and 'shockingly' it was still empty.

"Um, I hate to add insult to injury, but since it's been over three months since you started the 'New Order hunters club' and you have no other members save for yourself-

"You have to terminate it, yes I know- Sighed B.J.J.

"Perhaps...you'd like to join the friendship-

"Oh, for the love of- Just call it laser tag! What exactly makes it 'friendship'? Seriously, seems like it's the Same thing every bloody week. First the friendship triathlon, then the friendship blooddrive, then the friendship garbage day...where dose this all end?! That's what I'd like to know!?

Neither noticed the small giggle of someone hearing in on his rant...

He sighs and shakes his head at Luna's bewildered expression, "As I need to work out some HUGE frustration- YES, I will attend. But I'll do so solo."

Luna looks at him confused and a bit mournful, "But, going solo rather defeats the purpose-

Right, let me stop you right there- I suppose this is the part where you go on about how friendship is the most awesome thing in the word, right?" He rubs his forehead in irritation. "Look, I like friendship. I have no problem with it. It's great, it's wonderful. But do we REALLY need to shoehorn it into every little thing we do everyday? Besides-

He pulls out a picture of his grandfather and his war buddies posing in front of a pile of massacred New Order soldiers, "The only friendship I desire is the friendship that comes from blood, bullets and hellfire! That's the only TRUE friendship that will stand the test of time! High school friendships come and go, but friendships that not even fascist bastards could break will never falter!"

Luna couldn't answer...she was too busy vomiting at the sight of the photo...

B.J.J. just sighed, grabbed the donation jar and walked out of the auditorium...

...

B.J.J. sat on the steps of the school and sighed as he looked at his grandfather and his war buddies, "We all live in a world that was made only possible by YOU grandpa...and no one knows who you are...and I'm starting to doubt they'd even care if they did."

He lowed his head depressed...which let him see someone put 5 dollars in his donation jar!

He looked up in shock to see local alpha bitch Sunset Shimmer was the one to give him his first donation ever!

"Wha-

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not that I believed in any of your malarky...it's just your the only SANE person here who doesn't buy into the 'friendship is magic' garbage."

And with that she walks away...

...giving him a nice view of her rear...

...a month or so later...

**BANG!**

Twilight Sparkle, Princess of friendship...looked dimly down at the red splotch that forming on the front of her shirt...before falling to the ground.

B.J.J. Looked dimly at the teenage girl that had apparently just came out of the statue...the he'd just shot...

"Oh, boy."

…III...

TO BE CONTINUED?

**AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
**But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

**Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
